


Aaron McCusker being part of the Borhap Friend Group!

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Kinda gay?, Lap-sitting, M/M, Sleepy Joe, kinda tho, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Could be read as a Aaron/Rami or a Gwilym/Joe





	Aaron McCusker being part of the Borhap Friend Group!

Aaron had just flopped down on his couch when his phone binged. Groaning, he pulled it out, squinting at the bright light.

 

Gay Disaster™️: Hey, we’re all rilly fuckin drunk wbabns join us?

McCussy: no

Snow Mazzello: aw y not?

McCussy: you always get me way too drunk and then I hate myself

Ben Cardy: your goin to hate yourself anyway mateeee

McCussy: Shut up. I’m too tired. Go away

Gwily: is yor trailer unlockeded?

McCussy: no

 

Aaron shook his head, smiling, as he heard the door opening.

“Liar!” Joe yelled as the Irish man pushed himself off the couch.

“Nice to see you too, Joey,” he smiled, “Hey, Rams.”

“Hi,” the usually-shy Egyptian smiled back, hair slightly messed up, “we brought more beer.”

“Good. I’m too sober for drunk you,” Aaron grabbed a beer and drank half of it.

“Move your fat ass over, Gwilyth,” Ben slurred, moving to the couch.

“That’s not my name,” the y’all man scooted over.

“Isn’t it?” Joe frowned, curling into him, “I’m tired.”

Aaron shook his head, watching his drunk best friends before turning back to Rami, who was still standing, and swaying slightly.

“Wanna sit?” he offered, finishing his third beer. He felt a pleasant buzz at this point, smiling.

“‘Kay,” Rami giggled, “but there’s no more room!”

Aaron looked and, indeed, the couch was already covered in bodies. “Sit on my lap.”

Rami was obviously too drunk, because he just laughed loudly and pranced over to sit down. He was very light, Aaron was shocked. He smelled like beer, but also sweet, like perfume.

“I wanna sleep,” Joe whined, closing his eyes, “shut up.”

“And I wanna makeout with someone, but you don’t see me complaining!” Rami shot back.

Aaron just opened another beer.


End file.
